Karnicon im Jahr 434 n.P.
Geschehnisse im Eisigen Band und dem Asylia-Archipel bis zum Frühjahr 435 nach Pondaron, geheißen das Jahr des Lichts Manatao Was in der Langen Nacht beschlossen, wird nunmehr umgesetzt. Heißt, die Fjetten-Sippe aus dem fernen Elcet und die Gevattern der Arru Myelk investieren gewaltige Summen in den Ausbau des Kufengeleits. Diese Straße im und durch das Eis führt von Romantoa über Buta Samui und Scho-Scholan bis nach Eira – womit die Quellengesegnete endgültig an das Reich Manatao angeschlossen ist. Nur nebenbei bemerkt sei, dass besagtes Kufengeleit die längste aller Straßen ist und sich über 2.800 manataosche Meilen hinzieht. Zu Ganu Dia erforscht eine durchaus illustre Gruppe von Weisen verschiedener Länder, Abstammung und Profession, Möglichkeiten der Vereinigung verschiedenster Magien. Beträchtliche Summen an Gold wurden hierfür schon ausgegeben und auch erste – beachtliche – Erfolge erzielt. Fischina Der letzte Überbleibsel des Ranother Reiches widersteht den Verlockungen Manataos und bleibt freie Stadt. Schetola In Sharantaf, wo – angeblich ? – die Toten wandeln, sind nach langer, langer Reise Fremde eingetroffen. Tatsächlich die ersten Besucher seit Jahren. Diese entpuppen sich als Händler aus Manatao; und sie geben an, neue Waren zu suchen. Großes Interesse zeigen die Manatois an den schetolanesischen Zwieschwänzen. Der Herr der Stadt eilt derweil zum Grenzposten gen Manatao, von wo aus ihn üble Gerüchte erreichten. Im Gepäck – natürlich – seine Werkzeuge zur Wahrheitsfindung. Die Besatzung besagten Grenzpostens erwartet seine Ankunft mit eher geteilten Erwartungen. Leparlon, Ziehsohn des Dra Abu Cast, befindet sich weiterhin auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Gegenstand. Sein Weg – und der seiner Begleiter – führt ihn in die Innere See von Languria, was wiederum den langurischen Kräften so gar nicht gefällt. Diese stellen die Eindringlinge und verwickeln jene in schwere Kämpfe. Die Resultate sind jedoch für LANGURIA nicht wirklich schön. Die Insel und Küstenstadt Owuran ist von den Kämpfen schwer mitgenommen. Die Festung Tubrynn gar völlig verloren und verflucht. Jedenfalls liegt über Tubrynn seit nunmehr 3 Monden völlige, ununterbrochene Finsternis. Stadtwache, Festungsbesatzung und das gesamte Volk flohen die verderbte Stadt. Bislang noch kein Erkunder wagte sich hinein. In den Seegebieten zwischen und um die Schneeflockeninseln findet allerhand – von SCHETOLA mit Argwohn und Zähneknirschen beobachteter – Seeverkehr statt. Die NIUN scheinen abgezogen zu sein ; doch wer weiß schon, was diese planen. Mehrere Handelsflotten erreichen – verfolgt von den immer wachsame Augenhöhlen der Toten – in höchster Not den rettenden Hafen von Varr. Alles in Allem ein Zustand, der eigentlich nicht länger hingenommen werden kann. Dra Abu Cast höchst selbst plant daher auch schon .... Varr Ungeachtet der in den Gewässern der Schneeflockeninsel kreuzenden Totenschiffe betreiben die Varrer Handelshäuser ihre Geschäfte. Regelmäßig fahren die Handelsschiffe Varrs zwischen Varr selbst und den nahe liegenden Inseln. So sind die mutigen Seeleute derzeit die Einzigen, welche die malkuhter Hauptstatd Mjallten anlaufen – und nicht schlecht von der dortigen Lage profitieren. Trotz der Eroberung der Insel Kuntes durch die Wergols Salkerusuras treiben die Varrer auch dort weiterhin ihre Handelsgeschäfte, zwar von den neuen Herren genauestens beobachtet, jedoch – ob der beidseits Gewinn bringenden Geschäfte – durchaus willkommen. Selbst zu dem von Almeron bedrohten DOLGORIA hält Varr beständig Kontakt. In Varr selbst treffen – wegen der allgemeinen Unsicherheit der Seewege ehr unerwartet – gleich zwei Delegationen fremder Reiche ein. Zum einen eine Gesandtschaft aus dem fernen Elcet; sonderbarerweise unbelästigt von all den Totenschiffen. Zum Anderen eine danamerische Flotte; diese allerdings in wilder Flucht vor den Schergen Schetolas. So viele Geschäfte abzuwickeln, Rechnungen zu schreiben, die hierfür notwendige Verwaltungsarbeit usw. – all das erschöpft einen natürlich. So erscheint es nur folgerichtig, dass der Handelsbevollmächtigte von ganz Varr, Horkan Un'Sharrac, eine neue „Rechte Hand“ in die Handlesgeschäfte einarbeitet, und dieser auch gleich einen Gutteil der anfallenden Arbeiten überträgt. Malkuth Es scheint, dass Malkuth langsam, aber sicher zerfällt. Die einzelnen Inseln halten untereinander keine oder nur durch Dritte hergestellte Kontakte. Die Gewässer um Mjallten, der Hauptinsel, nebst gleichnamiger Hauptstadt werden weiter von großen und kampfstarken Flotten bewacht, welche lediglich bekannte Kauffahrer passieren lassen. Neben den ständig präsenten Varrern laufen zum Frühjahr auch danamerische Händler den Hafen von Mjallten an. Diese errichten denn auch eine Botschaft, in welcher die Danameris Repräsentanten zurücklassen, um nach recht kurzer Zeit wieder gen Machairas aufzubrechen. Die Insel Kuntes scheint fest in der Hand Salkerusuras. Von dort ausgehend, weiten die Wergols ihre Macht über eine weitere der malkuth’schen Inseln aus. Das daneben liegende Eskarlion – einer Insel auf der die ESKARI Schutz gefunden haben – wird von den Wergols verschont. Ob dies der Anwesenheit einer großen Flotte der NIUN geschuldet ist? Jedenfalls treffen Mitte der Frühlingsmonde Dutzende von Schiffen der Seenomaden an der Küste von Eskarlion ein, wo die Niun zielstrebig Einlass in ein dort am Strande stehendes Kontor der Gevattern der Arru Myelk suchen. Daraus entspinnt sich denn ein – für den neutralen Beobachter – wohl denkwürdiges Gespräch. Die heimischen Eskari erbitten, eingedenk der der Hunderten von überfliegenden Wergols und der riesigen Flotten von gar seltsamen Fremden, die Vermittlung und den Schutz des anwesenden Gewährsmannes der Gevattern der Arru Myelk. Auf Blajall treffen sich derweil die Vertreter Danameres, der Fjetten-Sippe und der unter dem Befehl der DIR-AGOK stehenden Malkuther, wo sie allerlei besprechen. Im nahen Tempel weilt Ragnar Fanson, der Reichshohepriester Dondra zu Malkuth, zu Gast und weit dort einen neuen Hohepriester. Gekrönt wird diese ehrwürdige Zeremonie vom Besuch eines riesenhaften Adlers. Die Herrin DIR-AGOK segelt mit gut einer Tausendschaft zur Insel Dojadan, wo sie – plangemäß – die Oberherrschaft übernimmt. Fast erleichtert scheint der Herr der Insel, dass er in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten die Bürde des Führens an die Fremde abgeben kann. „Dir-agok wird das schon richten“, denkt er sich wohl, „und was für Störsjon und Blajall gut ist, ist auch gut für Dojadan.“ Sogleich machen sich die Mannen Dir-Agoks daran, die Verhältnisse auf Dojadan zu ordnen. Die Zeit reicht aber kaum für wirksame Maßnahmen, sieht man doch gen Ende des Frühlings die Ankunft von Hunderten von Dragolreitern SALKERUSURAS. Die wergolsche Angriffsstreitmacht steht unter der Führung des Worbandt Brogh, welcher dem Herre Currlagh seine „überragenden“ Fähigkeiten beweisen möchte. Nun ist Brogh zwar kampfeslüstern, wie es sich für einen rechten Wergol geziemt, zugleich aber auch durchaus taktisch und strategisch versiert. So begreift er rasch, dass die Festung Dojadan über starke und wohlgepflegte Mauern verfügt, und von einer recht großen Besatzung gehalten wird. Kurz entschlossen macht Brogh aus der Not eine Tugend und gibt Befehl, die umliegenden Marken zu brandschatzen. Das einfache Landvolk hat der Macht der Wergols nichts entgegenzusetzen, so dass diese fette Beute machen. Nachdem dieses „Geschäft“ beendet ist, greifen die Dragolreiter – zugleich aus allen Himmelsrichtungen kommend – den mitten auf Dojadan gelegenen Tempel des Donnerers an. Dieser erscheint zwar unverteidigt, doch der Herr des Tempels, Sven Jenson, will das Heiligtum des Windgottes nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er selbst und einige Akolythen verharren in SwiDondra und entfesseln Tausende von wütenden Windgeistern wider die Angreifer. Der Himmel über dem Tempel wird zum Schauplatz eine erbarmungslosen Gemetzels – Schuppen, Blut, Gedärm und Eis prasseln zu Boden. Ganz scheint es, dass die Windelementare die Oberhand gewinnen können, als sich aus den Reihen der Wergols eine menschliche Gestalt löst und Wind und Eis das reinigende Feuer des O-Seth entgegen wirft. Rasch und rascher vergehen die Windkrieger, bis schließlich einzig die Diener der Feuer von Mauna die Lüfte beherrschen. Doch groß sind die Verluste Salkerusuras, und brennender Zorn erfüllt ihre Herzen. Nicht in ehrlichem Kampf geschlagen – nein – durch üble Magie! Nur ein Gedanke – Rache! In einem fürchterlichen Angriff machen die Wergols Swi Dondra mit Mann und Maus dem Boden gleich! Keine Gefangenen! Keine Gnade! Zurück bleibt ein bis tief in die Erde verbranntes Trümmerfeld, bar jeden Lebens. Über Störsjon dagegen herrscht eitel Sonnenschein. Das Volk erfreut sich den neu gewonnenen Reichtums, der günstigen, mannigfaltigen Waren, welche von verschiedenen Fremdländern feilgeboten werden und träumt davon, die alten Silberminen wieder zu erschließen. Das Leben ist schön! DANAMÉRE Im Inselkreis geht man dem tagtäglichen Leben nach. Die Bauern bestellen die Felder, die Handwerker gegen ihren Geschäften nach, die Weisen forschen. Auf Ragon werden große Mengen verschiedenfarbigen Marmors nach langer Wartezeit ausgeliefert und verschifft. Mit dem daraus entspringenden Gewinn werden die Stadtmauern erneuert. Abseits hiervon besucht eine Erkunderflotte das in Danamere als „Froschinsel“ bekannte Eiland. Ein altes Schriftstück hatte die Herren Danameres neugierig gemacht. Geflissentlich ignorieren sie hierbei neuere Seekarten, welche besagtes Eiland mit „VERBOTEN! GEFAHR!“ kennzeichnen. Ob sich das Risiko lohnt ? Fernab aller bekannten Schifffahrtsrouten untersuchen danamerische Forscher die sagenumwobenen Kristallinseln. Dass die dortigen Gewässer unter dem Schutz der Niun stehen, erschwert diese Forschungen ein wenig. Händler aus Danamére besuchen derweil diverse Häfen im Philiae des Archipels. In Mjallten stoßen die Danameri auf Gleichgültigkeit, in den Gewässern der Schneeflockeninseln auf offene Feindseligkeit, im Hafen von Varr auf unverhoffte Rettung und zu Dolgoria auf eine besondere Handelsware. SALKERUSURA Salkerusua weitet seinen Einfluss in den ophischen Inseln weiter aus. Zunächst überbringen Hunderte von Dragolsreiter die Worte des Heere Currlagh nach Ophisch-Kun, einer weiteren der malkuth’schen Inseln. Die schlichte Botschaft: „Ergebt euch oder sterbt !“ bewegt die große Mehrheit des Landvolkes schnell, sich unter die milde und gerechte Herrschaft Salkerusuras zu stellen. Die Widerspenstigen züchtigt Wergol kurz und schmerzvoll. Ob dieses Erfolges fliegt man eilend weiter gen Dojadan, wo man zwar reichlich Beute, aber auch einige Verluste macht. Auf den heimatlichen Inseln finden große Truppenumstellungen statt, welche von weitreichenden Baumaßnahmen flankiert werden. Die Abwicklung dieser – für die Wergols doch lästigen – Arbeiten überlässt Wergol den Mannen der Gevattern. Schließlich soll das Händlergesindel sich das Privileg, auf Dhul Samarn handeln zu dürfen, auch verdienen. Eben diese überbringen Mitte des Frühjahrs denn auch ein unerwartetes Angebot. Auch auf Alorr verschiebt Salkerusura seine Truppen, und ist durchaus erfreut, einen Abnehmer für das zurückgelassene Material zu finden. Der Preis dafür scheint denn auch angemessen. LANGURIA / SCHWARMLAND In dem – „der Wal“ genannten – Tempel des Norto bedauert Hohepriester Hortensio, nicht auf die Vorschläge des Pantherados eingegangen zu sein. „Hätte er doch ! Aber... Ach , seufz!“ In den Bergen erholt sich der langurische Drache von seinen Wunden. Die Innere See, noch unlängst Schauplatz erbitterter Kämpfe wider Eindringlinge aus Schetola, liegt wieder ruhig und friedlich. Die Totenschiffe abgezogen. Jedoch blockieren diese nun die Meerenge von Reodoc und somit auch den Handelsschiffsverkehr. Umso erstaunlicher, dass es Ende der Frühlingsmonde einer unter dem Tränenbanner der Gevattern segelnden Flotte gelingt, die Blockade zu brechen. Und noch erstaunlicher ist die Botschaft, die das Angebot der fremden Händler enthält. Aus der Feste Tubrynn dagegen dringen üble Nachrichten. Die Festung und die umgebende Mark scheinen verflucht. Seit nun gut 3 Monden liegen diese Lande nun unter nicht enden wollender Finsternis, aus welcher gar fürchterliche Geräusche erklingen. Jedes Lebewesen ist von dort geflohen und sucht Zuflucht in Addrodd. Aus dem von den langurischen Kernlanden abgeschnittenen Tovaltal dringen Berichte, dieses würde von Prismatoren und von diesen gelenkten Kräften unterwandert werden. Ein Zustand, den man nicht hinzunehmen gedenkt. Also errichtet man eilends eine Mauer, um das Tal vor den finsteren Einflüssen zu schützen. Der Schwarm sucht derweil, von Hunger geplagt, neue Weidegründe. ALMERON Azobis lässt so allerlei erforschen und ist mit manchem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Oh ja! Unzufrieden ist dagegen die Lage in den zentralen Tieflanden, der ehemaligen etrorischen Ebene, vernichten doch dort massiver Ungezieferbefall und die Gegenmaßnahmen fast die komplette Frühjahrsaussaat. Im Machairas dieser Auen finden almeronsche Truppen am Eingang des Tovaltals eine – über Nacht gebaute? – Mauer, deren Erforschung einen Prismatoren das Leben kostet. Welche Schande ! Zumindest in den Städten ist die Lage unter Kontrolle, und das Volk ist der Herrschaft Almerons zufrieden. An der peristerischen Küste nehmen fremde Händler Kontakt zur Besatzung der Burg Buhr Dahn auf. Diese nennen sich die Gevattern der Arru Myelk und überbringen ein überdenkenswertes Angebot, welches Almeron nach einigem Gefeilsche annimmt. Nur Tage später werden die Fremden dann schon aktiv und ziehen in das Trümmerfeld von Kartiena ein, um dort Ordnung zu schaffen. Und tatsächlich ist die Arbeit der – sehr speziellen – Arbeiter höchst sehenswert. DOLGORIA ...erhält von verschiedenen Händlern Besuch und tätigt ein umfangreiches Geschäft. Der befürchtete Angriff Almerons bleibt – vorläufig? – aus. DAS LICHT VON ETRORIEN ...durchstreift die Wälder von Alorr. Wo genau? Nur einige wenige Augen verfolgen das Licht. DIE GEVATTERN DER ARRU MYELK ...betreiben fast allerorten Geschäfte. Deren Gewährsmänner und -frauen sind freundlich und friedlich und immer hilfsbereit. Unheimlich!? Was – mag sich mancher im Verborgenen fragen – treibt diese Fremden an ? Die NIUN ...festigen ihre Macht über die Kristallinseln. Weiterhin halten sie das „Schwimmende Land“ fest in ihrem – hier erstaunlich sanften – Griff. Eine der großen Niun-Flotten zieht es dagegen mit aller Macht auf eine kleine, dicht bewaldete Insel, wo man auf fremde Vertraute stößt. Durch die Weiten der See verfolgt man einen Trupp kleiner Wesen, welche die Niun unwissend zu ihrer Heimat führen. .